onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Ship Collection
Bandai Hobby Division created a line of plastic model kits (プラモデル plamodel in Japanese) called Grand Ship Collection. The goal is to release model kits that only need very basic assembly skills to get a finished product as kits come with special runners, from which parts can be cut off without using hobby tools, and a lot of stickers to avoid any mandatory painting, despite it still being needed for a better looking product. Each model kit represents a pirate ship of 13-15 cm long that can be displayed in 3 different ways using the provided stand base or sea surface effect part: *Basic/regular display mode, using the classic static pose, *Waterline display mode, making believe that ships are on water, *Dynamic display mode, letting ships "flying" around (requires the generic action base 2, sold separately). ワンピース偉大なる船(グランドシップ)コレクション Thousand Sunny Information *Grand Ship Collection #1 *Release date: 11 February 2012 *Price: ¥1,680 (VAT included) Content *Runner x4, marking sticker x1, color sticker x1, manual x1 Accessories *Sea surface effect part x1, stand base x1 Trafalgar Law's Submarine Information *Release date: February 11, 2012 *Price: ¥1,728 (VAT included) Content *Runner x4, marking sticker x1, color sticker x1, manual x1 Accessories *Sea surface effect part x1, stand base x1 Going Merry Information *Release date: March 30, 2012 *Price: ¥1,728 (VAT included) Content *Runner x4, marking sticker x1, color sticker x1, manual x1 Accessories *Sea surface effect part x1, stand base x1 Red Force Information *Release date: April 14, 2012 *Price: ¥1,728 (VAT included) Content *Runner x4, marking sticker x1, color sticker x1, manual x1 Accessories *Sea surface effect part x1, stand base x1 Moby Dick Information *Release date: July 7, 2012 *Price: ¥1,728 (VAT included) Content *Runner x4, marking sticker x1, color sticker x1, manual x1 Accessories *Sea surface effect part x1, stand base x1 Navy Warship Information *Release date: July 13, 2013 *Price: ¥1,728 (VAT included) Content *Runner x4, marking sticker x1, color sticker x1, manual x1 Accessories *Sea surface effect part x1, stand base x1, Paddles x2 Dragon's Ship Information *Release date: December 7, 2013 *Price: ¥1,728 (VAT included) Content *Runner x4, marking sticker x1, color sticker x1, manual x1 Accessories *Sea surface effect part x1, stand base x1 Garp's Warship Information *Release date: August 7, 2013 *Price: ¥1,728 (VAT included) Content *Runner x4, marking sticker x1, color sticker x1, manual x1 Accessories *Sea surface effect part x1, stand base x1 Baratie Information *Release date: July 12, 2014 *Price: ¥1,728 (VAT included) Content *Runner x5, marking sticker x1, color sticker x1, manual x1 Accessories *stand base x1 Thousand Sunny, 15th Anniversary Ver. Information *Release date: July 12, 2014 *Price: ¥1,944 (VAT included) Content *Runner x4, marking sticker x1, color sticker x1, character plate x1, manual x1 Accessories *Sea surface effect part x1, stand base x1 Marshall D. Teach's Pirate Ship Information *Release date: August 22, 2015 *Price: ¥1,296 (VAT included) Content *Runner x4, marking sticker x1, color sticker x1, manual x1 Accessories *Sea surface effect part x1, stand base x1 Thousand Sunny, Film Gold Ver. Information *Release date: July 23, 2016 *Price: ¥1,944 (VAT included) Content *Runner x4, marking sticker x1, color sticker x1, character plate x1, manual x1 Accessories *Sea surface effect part x1, stand base x1 Spade Pirates' Pirate Ship Information *Release date: August 22, 2015 *Price: ¥1,296 (VAT included) Content *Runner x4, marking sticker x1, color sticker x1, manual x1 Accessories *Sea surface effect part x1, stand base x1 Queen Mama Chanter Information *Release date: July 8, 2017 *Price: ¥1,836 (VAT included) Content *Runner x4, marking sticker x1, color sticker x1, manual x1 Accessories *Sea surface effect part x1, stand base x1 Going Merry, Memorial Ver. Information *Release date: July 15, 2017 *Price: ¥2,182 (VAT included) Content *Runner x5, marking sticker x1, color sticker x1, character plate x1, manual x1 Accessories *Sea surface effect part x1, stand base x1 External Links *Bandai Hobby Division site at http://bandai-hobby.net/ References Site Navigation Category:Merchandise